Usuario:Typlhoja
¡Hola! Soy Typ Soy el admin de Wikitendo desde 2014, aunque llevo editando en ella desde Agosto de 2013. La primera vez que tuve contactos con Wikis fue en 2009, en Wikidex, pero no me registré en Wikia hasta el 29 de noviembre de 2010. Descubrí Wikitendo de casualidad cuando quería buscar información sobre Nintendo 2DS, vi el artículo, y quise extenderlo. Entre mis gustos destacan la pasión por jugar a videojuegos de Nintendo, especialmente Mario, la Serie Animal Crossing, Fire Emblem, Pokémon y The Legend of Zelda. Así como VOCALOID. Sobre mí Mi colección de juegos Game Boy Advance= # Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories # Pokémon Rojo y Azul # Pokémon Amarillo # Pokémon Oro y Plata # Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja # Madagascar # Cars # Montezuma # Pequeños Guerreros # Witch # Garfield: The Search for Pooky # Shin Chan contra los Muñecos de Shock Gahn # Buscando a Nemo # Monstruos S.A. # Asterix & Obelix: By Tutatis # Dr. Mario # Jurassic Park # Hamtaro: Rainbow Rescue Páginas que he creado He creado 134 páginas en Wikitendo/Nintendo Wiki, de las cuales 109 son artículos Artículos = # Pokémon Rojo y Verde # Pokémon Oro y Plata # Pokémon Cristal # Mario Party: Island Tour # Saga Mario Party # Presidentes de Nintendo # Conexión Wi-Fi de Nintendo # Nintendo Power # Revista Oficial Nintendo # Nintendo Direct # Correo Nintendo/Pasacartas # Nintendo 3DS Browser # Nintendo DSi Browser # Nintendo DSi Shop # Nintendo eShop # Nicole Mills # Gregg Mayles # Wikis de Nintendo # Sinnoh # Bahía Gresca # Menú de Nintendo 3DS # Katsuya Eguchi # Banco de Pokémon # Hyrule Warriors # Super Mario Bros. Deluxe # Ventas # Generaciones Pokémon # Plaza Animal Crossing # Woopy # Serie Wii # Junichi Masuda # 2013 (Esbozo) # Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai # Rojo # Miiverse # Watch Dogs # Bayonetta 2 # Lista de episodios de Pokémon (Esbozo) # Anexo:Ciudades del Mundo Pokémon # Tomodachi Life # Twitch Plays Pokémon # Desierto Kalimari # Senda Arcoíris # The Legend of Zelda 2011 # The Legend of Zelda 2000 # The Legend of Zelda 1995 # Historia del mundo Pokémon # Islas Sete # Hoenn # Anexo:Juegos más vendidos # Sonic Boom: El Ascenso de Lyric # Sonic Boom: El Cristal Roto # Pokémon Rubí Omega y Zafiro Alfa # Saga Mario Kart # Teselia # New Nintendo 3DS # Bayonetta # Animal Crossing: Let's Go to the City # Animal Crossing: Wild World # Hideki Kamiya # Aiden Pearce # U Craft # Reshiram # Kirby's Adventure # Super Smash Bros. # Pokémon Rubí y Zafiro # Máquinas Técnicas # Mario Party 10 # Mario Party 9 # Mario Party 8 # Mario Party 6 # Estela # Super Smash Bros. para Wii U # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD # KISEKI # Rayquaza # Pokémon Global Link # Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker # Pichu # Pokémon Esmeralda # Kanto # Johto # Pueblo Paleta # Slender: The Arrival # Anexo:Videojuegos más vendidos de Wii U # Tomorrow is mine # Xenoblade Chronicles X # The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D # Tristana # Episodio Delta # A. Z. # Pokémon en España # Nintendo Network # Ciudad Portual # Ciudad Calagua # Ciudad Luminalia # Virtual Boy # Ciudad Malvalona # Malvalanova # Bayonetta (personaje) # Mysterious Destiny # Famicom Disk System # Nintendo Seal of Quality # Wii Sports Club # Menú de Wii U # Pokérus # Crisis del videojuego de 1983 # Menú HOME # Amiibo # Animal Forest # [[Animal Crossing 2 # 2015 # Totakeke # Frozen: Olaf's Quest # Nintendo DS Lite # Nintendo DS Lite XL # Wii Party U # Ciudad Colosalia # Pokémon Shuffle # Nintendo Anime Channel # Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. # Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX # Ardigordi # Caco Gazapo # Hidragón # Bebé Hidragón # Morena # Mega Morena # Fantasmirón # YUMEYUME # Hatsune Miku # Romeo and Cinderella # Pokémon Rojo y Azul # YouTube # Cintia # Cintia (Pokémon) # Arugi # Star Fox 2 # Isla Canela # Puyo Puyo Tetris # Configuración de la consola # Devil's Third # PEGI # Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc # Kalos # Ciudad Algaria # Ciudad Férrica # Ciudad Trigal # Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars # Gama de consolas Game Boy # Gama de consolas Wii # Fire Emblem Fates # Pokémon Rumble World # Forma T. Ado # Aldeano # Reggie Fils-Aimé # Driver: Parallel Lines # Earthbound 64 # Electronic Entertainment Expo # 1889 # 1907 # 1927 # 1949 # 1950 # 1951 # 1952 # 1953 # WaveBird # Project CARS # PokéPark Wii: La gran aventura de Pikachu # Guitar Hero Live # Máximo Peñas # Off-TV # E3 2015 # E3 2014 # Canela # Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival # Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer # Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance # Pokémon Negro 2 y Blanco 2 # SpotPass # Almia # Resident Evil # Terraria # Dragon Quest XI # Project Zero: Maiden of Black Water # Celebi # Barlow # Crypton Future Media # ESRB # Nice to meet you, Mr. Earthling # Tatsumi Kimishima # Línea Nintendo DS # Torre Unión # 2016 # Bravely Second: End Layer # Square Enix # Pokémon Sol y Luna # Anexo:Videojuegos más vendidos de Nintendo # The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild # 2017 # Dianta # Pokédex 3D # Nia # Anne (Pokkén Tournament) # Just Dance 2017 # Pokémon Ranger # Pokémon GO